starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ursadon
and Kaldir]] The ursadon is a white bear-like creature found on worlds such as Braxis and Kaldir. It appears as a critter in-game. Overview The ursadon thrives in the snowy frozen wastelands of ice worlds, and possess no natural enemies. These carnivorous animals hunt in the icy water for food. Instances of attacks on humans are rare, but the few recorded instances of an enraged ursadon attack have always ended in tragedy. The Koprulu Wilderness Society recommends keeping a safe distance from ursadons, for the safety of both the observers and the animals.2000-04-07. Ursadon Flats. Battle.net StarCraft Map Compendium. Accessed 2008-04-04. Nonetheless, terran sport hunters would often hunt ursadons.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. Two different breeds of ursadons have been observed. The first is more bearlike, with a beak-like mouth, black tusks and a bulky, round frame, similar to a bear. These have been spotted on the planet Braxis as well as other scattered ice worlds. The second known breed existed on Kaldir, and were more ape-like and muscled, with white teeth-like tusks, and used two large front arms to "walk" and attack enemies. This breed could resist the "flash freezes" of Kaldir, and were lead by ursadon matriarchs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Harvest of Screams (in English). 2013-03-12. History Ursadons have been found on a dark moon that Dark Prelate Zeratul encountered on one of his journeys. Three were subjected to experiments by Clandestine Mercenaries, causing a broodling to emerge from one of their stomachs upon death.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Braxis was "purified" by the protoss under Artanis during a secret mission, exterminating all life on the surface.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. However, the ursadon was reintroduced to the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. During the Second Great War, a protoss base on Kaldir, a planet where ursadons could be found, was attacked by the zerg. In order to avoid the flash-freeze effects, Sarah Kerrigan ordered her troops to slay an ursadon matriarch and use its DNA to enhance her zerg ability to withstand the extreme cold. The protoss researchers who fled Kaldir kept giant ursadons as test subjects on one of their ark shuttles.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Enemy Within (in English). 2013-03-12. During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, ursadon rights activists in the Terran Dominion began to organize for protests.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Game Unit StarCraft |fgcolor= |image= Ursadon SC1 HeadAnim1.gif|SC1 Ursadon SCR HeadAnim.gif|SCR Ursadon Cartooned Portrait1.gif|Cartooned |image2= Ursadon SC1 Game1.png|SC1 Ursadon SCR Game1.png|SCR Ursadon Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |race= |faction= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=60 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size=Small |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=0 |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= }} Ursadons are the only critters in StarCraft to leave a corpse. StarCraft II |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Ursadon SC2-HoTS Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Ursadon SC2-LotV Rend1.JPG |race= |faction=Hostile Neutral |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Claws |usearmor=Critter Carapace |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=150 (Normal) 185 (Hard/Brutal) |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Claws |gun1strength=6 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.7 |gun1range=Melee |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} Ursadons can "leap" down cliffs. They became especially aggressive during flash freezes, and packs of them will spawn and attack protoss and zerg indiscriminately. Abilities Variants *Giant ursadon *Ursadon matriarch Development Known Ursadons *Ursula the Ursadon Notes *In order to access the free minerals/gas cheat in StarCraft 64, the player must surround an ursadon which asks for a "hug" with his units.Josh Mullins . StarCraft 64. GameFAQs. Accessed 2008-06-10.StarCraft 64. Nintendo. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 2000. *The ursadon is also a popular critter in tournament maps - one is usually included on them. Tournament commentator Nick Plott has nicknamed the ursadon "pandabear guy" - the name has stuck quite persistently.StarCraft in 2008: A to Z. iCCup. Accessed May 27, 2009. *In Legacy of the Void Patch 3.5.0, a Feat of Strength named Legacy of the Ursadon was added for killing an ursadon in a multiplayer game.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 References Category:StarCraft critters Category:StarCraft II neutral units Category:Fauna